<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Dream by Fara_Runa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632306">Bad Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fara_Runa/pseuds/Fara_Runa'>Fara_Runa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS: Los Angeles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death In Dream, Death, F/M, False Pregnancy, Temporary Character Death, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fara_Runa/pseuds/Fara_Runa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the team needs help in the field, Hetty takes a player from the sidelines in the middle of it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G Callen/Original Female Character(s), G Callen/Reader, G Callen/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: If you aren´t comfortable reading about arguments, death or violence, then please don´t read. </p>
<p>To everyone else, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You shouldn´t eat so much sugar.” You told your boyfriend as you two walked through the halls to the bullpen.</p>
<p>“I like sugar, what is wrong about it?” He asked with his big bag slung over his shoulder. You looked at Callen.</p>
<p>“Nothing is wrong about liking sugar, but only if it isn´t the base of your nutrition. We should cook more.” He looked at you and raised his brow.</p>
<p>“I can´t cook and we both don´t have enough time for it.” You sighed and walked towards your desk.</p>
<p>“I know, but maybe we could buy healthier take out?” You looked at G hopefully with your big (E/C) eyes. He put his bag down and went over to you</p>
<p>“Of course (Y/N).” He gave you a quick kiss and you smiled. You looked in his blue eyes.</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything for you.” He whispered and put his hands on your waist. You locked your arms around his neck and leaned in for another kiss.</p>
<p>“Good morning!” You broke your kiss and turned your head to Sam. You smiled.</p>
<p>“Morning Sam!” Sam smiled at you two. “Had a nice night?” He asked innocently, but you and Callen knew his intentions.</p>
<p>“It was a good workout.” Told your boyfriend his partner and both you and Sam began to chuckle.</p>
<p>“What was a good workout?” Asked Deeks curiously when he and Kensi turned around the corner. Now Callen was the one chuckling with a smug smile on his face, while Sam just shook his head with a smile on his lips. Deeks stopped in the middle of the desks, while Kensi just sit down and started to smile too. You walked out of Callens grip and took your bag. When you walked past Deeks with a smug smile on your lips and winked sheepishly, it was only a matter of time until you heard his “oh”. It let your smile brighten up on your way up to OPS. Up there you began to work with Nell and Eric, when a new case came in.</p>
<p>“I get the others”, said Eric and walked out of the room. In the meanwhile you looked at the screen.</p>
<p>“There are too many”, you whispered.</p>
<p>“Exactly.” The prompt and unexpected reply would cause anybody to jump out of their skin, but not you. You merely turned your head to look at your small boss.</p>
<p>“And that´s why the team needs help.” You were about to ask her what she meant with that, but Eric came back in with the team in tow. You took some steps back, so you wouldn´t stand in front of the screen, and ended up between Kensi and Deeks.</p>
<p>“We found the video footage from this night ten minutes ago.” Explained Nell and started the video. You could see one victim and about ten attackers. They were brutal, the victim didn´t stand a chance against their hits. In the end they burned the victim alive, even though he was unconscious.</p>
<p>“Wow.” Deeks flat comment was the mood of everybody.</p>
<p>“Yeah, the victim was one of our informants”, told Nell and Eric continued.</p>
<p>“The attackers are all part of a Mexican cartel. We suppose they are still in LA.”</p>
<p>“Why do you think so?” Asked Sam, who leaned against the table with crossed arms.</p>
<p>“The victim was just one of our two informants. He was the older brother and his younger brother is still alive and somewhere here in LA. If they want to finish the job, they need to find the younger one”, you explained while you put a picture of the victim and his younger brother on the big screen.</p>
<p>“So, we don´t know where the younger brother is?” Asked Callen and looked to you, but Hetty beat you to the answer.</p>
<p>“Exactly. This is your job Mr. Callen. Find the boy and protect him. The cartel shouldn´t get a hold on him.”</p>
<p>“We don´t have enough time to search everywhere for him, we aren´t enough people.” You shared this opinion with Kensi. Your time was limited and you´ve got to many opponents to find and beat.</p>
<p>“I know Ms Blye. That´s why Ms Jones and Agent (L/N) will help you in the field.” You stared wide eyed at Hetty. You were shocked, but in a very positive way. You were a trained field agent after all.</p>
<p>Two years ago you were assigned to Callens team by Hetty, when your old team got separated. Well, you were alive, two of your three team members were killed and the last one was chained to the wheelchair. To be honest, you survived by mere luck, nothing more. This was your last job out in the field and since you came into this team, you were banned into OPS to work as an analyst and advisor.</p>
<p>At first you begged Hetty to let you work in the field, but after months of begging and nothing happened, you just accepted your fate. One year ago you and Callen started to date, and your ache for the field was gone. But now you realized that this fire was still burning inside you, this ache for the field was still there and you were eager to go out and fight the bad guys. You smiled, but before you could open your mouth, someone beat you to it, again.</p>
<p>“What?” It was Callens voice that reached your ears. You looked to your boyfriend and saw his worry.</p>
<p>“No, we are able to do it alone.”</p>
<p>“Mr Callen” Hetty stood her ground against your boyfriend and you were glad she did.</p>
<p>“Your girlfriend is a perfectly trained field agent and was stuck too long up here. If you already forgot it, she worked on more difficult cases then you and always succeeded with her team.” Callen wanted to argue back, but Hetty raised her hand and with a pointed look, he kept his mouth shut.</p>
<p>“Ms (L/N), if you would follow me?” She begged you to follow her and as you walked past Callen, you shot him a pissed look and an ironic thanks. You followed her into the weaponry.</p>
<p>“Ms (L/N), here is your clothing and the weapons you prefer.” She pointed to a stack of clothing and to the different weapons that laid on the table.</p>
<p>“Thank you” you told her surprised, “but how do you know all of that?”</p>
<p>“I would be a bad boss if I didn´t know my agents. Now get changed and come in the bullpen when you are ready.” She smiled and left you alone. After you were ready, you walked into the bullpen. Even though no one was directly looking at you, you felt every stare of your team, and your boyfriend in particular.</p>
<p>“I´m ready Hetty.” You called to your boss. And on cue, Nell walked down the stairs, also in another set of clothing.</p>
<p>“Shall we?” She asked you and gave you a weapon. You took it and gave her a small smile.</p>
<p>“We shall.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that the whole team left HQ and searched after your target. The day was very exhausting, but eventually you found a lead. You were currently in the weaponry to prepare your weapons. The whole team worked in silence. When everyone was finished, they left quietly, so at the end only you and Callen were left. He eventually stopped and looked at you, but you just ignored him and prepared for the strike.</p>
<p>“Are we gonna keep this silence?” G asked you. You shrugged.</p>
<p>“Hell, (Y/N)! Could you please talk to me?” You set the weapon down, a bit harder than necessary, and looked sharp at him.</p>
<p>“What do you want me to say?” You asked sour. He looked at you quizzically.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You wanted me to talk to you. About what?” Callen rounded the table and stood behind you, so you had to turn around.</p>
<p>“Are you gonna be angry with me forever?” He cocked his head and looked into your (E/C) eyes.</p>
<p>“You questioned my skills as an agent in front of the whole team. What do you expect me to be? Grateful? Happy?” “I was worried about you.”</p>
<p>You snorted.</p>
<p>“I´m worried about you too, but I don´t question you in front of everyone. That stings, G. It hurts.” You turned around and looked over the weapon. You heard a sigh behind you. Callen wanted to say something and opened his mouth, but Eric ran into the armory.</p>
<p>“We know where they are.” You grabbed your weapons and left, leaving Callen to follow your lead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You haven´t found your informant, but you found the guys that wanted to kill him.</p>
<p>“Everyone ready?” questioned your boyfriend with a small voice through your earpiece.</p>
<p>“We´re at the back”, said Kensi.</p>
<p>“We´re at the side entrance”, you replied, confirming the position of Nell and you.</p>
<p>“On my mark…now!”</p>
<p>As Callen gave the clear, Nell opened the door, so you walked in first, a small detail, but you wanted to make sure Nell was save. You heard shots being fired over your earpiece, but you needed to focus on you and Nell and every possible threat. You saw a man behind crates and fired your gun. Three shots and he went down. You spun around and saw how a second man was shot down by Nell. Both of them were armed with machine guns.</p>
<p>“Everything alright?” You asked her and waited.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” She nodded and you signaled her to search the room. After you looked everywhere and no enemy was found you turned to Nell and nodded.</p>
<p>“Everything is clear”, she told you.</p>
<p>“Status?” Callen asked over the earpiece.</p>
<p>“Everything´s clear”, explained Deeks.</p>
<p>“Same goes for us”, replied Nell and you walked to the man you shot down. Neither Nell nor you saw the woman, who came in from the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Callen nodded to Sam, after everyone told him they were alright. He looked around in the big hall. Kensi and Deeks walked to them, when he suddenly heard a shot.</p>
<p>All four of them went down. Then they realized, that the sound came from the other room. He shot up again as he heard a second one directly afterwards. He could feel his heart beating faster with each passing second.</p>
<p>“(Y/N)? Nell?” He asked with wide eyes and heavy breathing. He looked at his team, when Nells voice rang through their earpieces.</p>
<p>“Eric, I need a helicopter, fast!” He felt a sudden pressure on his chest.</p>
<p>Without a second thought he started running to the other room, all caution to the wind. He heard the footsteps of his team following. When he burst through the door, Nell turned around and pointed her weapon at them. When she realized it was Callen, she turned back around, her focus at the limb body lying next to her.</p>
<p>“No”, he whispered.</p>
<p>He didn´t saw the dead woman at the other door, neither the two dead men. He just saw the limp body that wore the same clothes as you.</p>
<p>When Nells sob reached his ears, he broke out of his trance and ran to you. Falling to his knees, he skidded to a stop next to you.</p>
<p>He felt a pressure behind his eyes.</p>
<p>He stared at you.</p>
<p>Your already dull eyes looked at the ceiling, your mouth gaped open like a fish out of water. When he saw the cause of your state, his tears slipped out of his eyes.</p>
<p>“I- I don´t know how to put more pressure on it without strangling her.” Nell´s voice broke at the end. Her hands were full of your blood.</p>
<p>He put his hands over hers, adding more pressure on the wound. He lifted his hands when he heard a shocked squeak from you, knowing he cut off your airways.</p>
<p>“Don´t,” he sobbed, “don´t die on me. You can´t die on me. You hear that? I don´t allow you to die (Y/N).”</p>
<p>He felt his own body beginning to shake.</p>
<p>“Eric? How long?” Sams voice was something he could focus on.</p>
<p>“Three minutes.”</p>
<p>“That´s too long. She won´t survive!”</p>
<p>A sob escaped his lips at his partners statement.</p>
<p>“G.” He looked down. Your weak voice sounded like heaven to him, your dull (E/C) eyes looked as radiant as ever. You could talk, you could survive. You looked directly at him.</p>
<p>“(Y/N)…”, he whispered, hope filling his voice.</p>
<p>“I love you.” Your voice sounded better, but why were your eyes rolling back? Why couldn’t he hear your gaping after air? Why couldn´t he feel your pulse any longer?</p>
<p>“No…” He searched your face. “No.”</p>
<p>He took his hands from your wound and started to reanimate you. After some seconds, he cried harder.</p>
<p>“No!” He said loudly. His tears were streaming down his face freely, his sobs ragged his body.</p>
<p>He took you in his arms, don´t caring that your blood would be all over him. He put his head against yours, his nose softly nuzzling yours.</p>
<p>“No…“ He couldn´t believe it.</p>
<p>“It´s too late Eric, she´s gone.”</p>
<p>He lost you. He lost the love of his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day Callen sat on the couch at the bullpen. He stared in the room, not focused on anything except his aching heart. He was so sad and angry. Angry with himself, with you and with Hetty. You died, and the last thing you two were talking about was a stupid argument, because he was worried sick about you. But you didn´t saw this, you saw him as a backstabbing boyfriend, who didn´t trust in the skills of his girlfriend.</p>
<p>“Mr. Callen?” He looked up at his boss. He didn´t knew she was there. He changed his position and opened some space for Hetty to sit next to him.</p>
<p>“What is it, Hetty?” “The autopsy of Miss (L/N) is finished. I need to talk to you about the results.” He furrowed his brow.</p>
<p>“She was shot in the throat, the bullet hit the artery. She bled out.” It felt wrong to talk about you just like another victim. Hetty sighed.</p>
<p>“You are right. But the medical examiner found something. Something different.” She paused. Hetty wasn´t someone to pause, only if it was a difficult situation.</p>
<p>“Hetty?” He asked and leaned forward to look at her.</p>
<p>“Miss (L/N) was pregnant.” He felt like throwing up.</p>
<p>He let himself sink back in the couch. A lump was suddenly in his throat. He felt his eyes burning again and he couldn´t feel anything except the sorrow. He gulped.</p>
<p>“How long” he asked breathless.</p>
<p>“At the beginning, third week. She didn´t know.” He nodded.</p>
<p>“If she knew she-“, he sobbed quietly. “She wouldn´t have gone in the field. She would protect the child.” He knew that, they talked about it, when she thought she was pregnant. This was before they were in a relationship, and after the shock she was on birth control, or so he thought.</p>
<p>“Thanks Hetty” he told her quietly and focused on nothing, he just stared in the room. He didn´t realized when Hetty left. He was just so hurt.</p>
<p>First he felt all alone on this world, with the whole foster families, than with his jobs. The first family he had was his team here at NCIS. Then he found you, the new addition to his team. You weren´t very open, no one of the team was, but you weren´t even friendly or tried to get along with the team. At the first case everyone was pissed at you, even Eric and Nell. You worked on your own, so he thought you were a lone wolf, like him, but then he overheard a conversation between you and Hetty, just a week after you first showed up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“This isn´t fair!” You sounded angry. Callen hid at a spot, where he couldn´t be seen, but could hear you perfectly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“This isn´t about fairness, Miss (L/N). It is about you and your ability to work as a field agent again.” You were an agent? He didn´t knew, he thought you were a profiler or something like this, or a technician, because you worked up in OPS.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And as far as I can see, you aren´t able to work again.” He heard you snort.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I am perfectly fine. I am healthy and the psychologist and the doctors gave their all clear, so what holds me back?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You aren´t working with my team, you were incredible unfriendly and cold towards them, how am I supposed to let you work with them?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That´s because I don’t want to work with them. See, I´m grateful that you took me under your wings, without you I wouldn´t be standing here, I would´ve lost my job, but I don´t want to work with anyone, I want to work alone.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That´s not possible. You are a team player and we both know it. You´re staying in OPS until you learn to work with my team.” Callen heard your footsteps and watched you leaving.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It isn´t nice to eavesdrop on someone.” He looked at Hetty, who was standing now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What do you mean that she is a team player?” He didn´t even try to lie to Hetty.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That, Mr. Callen, is a question you should ask her.” He huffed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“She doesn´t even talk to me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Then you should find another way. It´s worth a try.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was worth it.</p>
<p>It was totally worth it.</p>
<p>He trusted you like no one else, even if it took its time.</p>
<p>“G?” Callen heard your voice, he was crazy. He felt crazy. He felt sleepy.</p>
<p>“G.” He felt heavy, he couldn´t keep his eyes open.</p>
<p>“G!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He woke with a start. He didn´t know where he was. He started to panic.</p>
<p>“Shhh. Everything is alright, you´re safe.” He could hear your voice, loud and steady.</p>
<p>He realized he was in his bedroom, or better in his and your bedroom, in your shared bed.</p>
<p>He looked to the side and saw you there, healthy and alive. You have cocked your head, and he could see the worry in your (E/C) eyes. He couldn´t believe his eyes.</p>
<p>He frantically cupped your face and went down to your neck, where the bullet opened your skin and you bled, and now was your strong and steady pulse. He let his hands wander all over your body.</p>
<p>You sat quietly there and waited for your boyfriend to finish his checking. You knew how he was when he had a bad dream, but this was even new to you.</p>
<p>When he cupped your face on both sides, and put his forehead on yours to lightly nudge your nose, you knew something was very wrong. You waited in this position until his breathing got even.</p>
<p>“You wanna talk about it?” You asked him, knowing that he would possibly deny your question. So you were surprised when he nodded and started kissing you. You broke the kiss and lay down, guiding his head to your chest, so he could hear your heartbeat during his telling and you could cradle his head.</p>
<p>You listened to him till he finished, never pushing him to tell you something he didn´t want to and waiting for him on difficult passages. He finished and you didn´t know what to say. You died in his dream and were pregnant.</p>
<p>“G?” A humming noise came as response.</p>
<p>“You know I´m on birth control, right?” He made an approving noise.</p>
<p>“And you know I want to work in the field again?” He nodded.</p>
<p>“But you know, I wouldn´t decide anything without talking with you first. We are a couple, we should decide together about our future.”</p>
<p>“You are right.” He murmured. You decided to talk with him now.</p>
<p>“G? Do you want children?” You stopped caressing his head, when he put his head up to face you.</p>
<p>“Do you want children?” He empathized your addressing. Slowly you began to nod.</p>
<p>He leaned forward to capture your lips with his. The kiss was passionate, the way his lips moved over yours was feeling like caressing.<br/>When he backed away, you slowly opened your eyes to see him smirking at you.</p>
<p>“Then let´s start, and stop the birth control.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>